<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bedroom hymns. by caspaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074997">bedroom hymns.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspaar/pseuds/caspaar'>caspaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(never), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Breeding Kink, Dom Ferdinand von Aegir, Dom/sub, Hubert von Vestra Only Knows Religion in the Form of Ferdinand von Aegir, Lingerie, M/M, Make Hubert Cry 2021, POV Hubert von Vestra, Painplay, Power Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Scent Kink, Service Top Hubert von Vestra, Sub Hubert von Vestra, Top Hubert von Vestra, Voice Kink, When Will Cas Not Write Hubert POV to Describe Ferdinand's Body, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspaar/pseuds/caspaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months into their marriage, Ferdinand von Aegir is still working on breaking in Hubert von Vestra in the bedroom. It began as a rough job, but one Ferdinand was well equipped for. Now, Hubert is totally, fully at Ferdinand's mercy. As he should be.</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>A shameless, unprompted smut because I can never get the thought of Ferdinand von Aegir in pretty red lingerie or Hubert von Vestra bringing his desire to serve into the bedroom out of my brain. Thank you to Gladdybug, El, Nuanta and Dreamu for your wonderful words of encouragement to get me to finally post my first rated e fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bedroom hymns.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh Hubert… when did you become such a <em>fragile</em> thing in my hands?”</p><p>A gentle finger was tracing slowly down the hollow of his throat, deliciously featherlight and teasing with the slightest amount of pressure here and there. He couldn’t help but let out an enthusiastic and heady gasp when said finger pressed hard enough against a carotid artery, causing him to acquiesce and send his eyelashes fluttering. So, he had taught his husband well enough about the human body, the ways to take care of a problem quickly and quietly for it to be used against him in a most <strong>delectable</strong> way. Slowly, Hubert von Vestra’s pale eyes raked up the figure in front of him from where he genuflected on the floor, feeling a pulse in his very core when he met the smug, nearly <em>lecherous </em>smile he was getting from his husband.</p><p>Ferdinand von Aegir stood before him, wrapped in delicate red lace no doubt given to him upon request by Dorothea. The stockings had been the first surprise of the night when Hubert had begun helping his husband from his clothes. How something so delicate and thin could wrap around thick, corded muscle of thighs developed from years of equestrianism without bursting to silky threads was beyond him, and he had been delighted once he’d made his way to the floor and saw the delicious curve of his tanned legs pillowing out from the tops of them. It had been all he could do to continue with his task with the way his deft fingers began working to reveal more of this ensemble.</p><p>Once the trousers had been removed, he had gradually moved up to begin carefully unbuttoning Ferdinand’s dress shirt, letting out a groan and easily sinking deeper onto his knees when he saw what lay beneath. Ferdinand hadn’t even bothered to properly remove it from where Hubert had left it, simply smirking down at his husband while his long, thick strawberry blonde curls tumbled down messily across his chest. Wrapping from his centre to his neck was a web of beautiful red lace and ribbon with delicate white accents, deliberate cut outs in the lace across his skin showing the cuts in his muscle from years of training and riding, showing the pale pink scars from years of war. There was not a single inch of what Ferdinand had donned that left anything to the imagination. Across his hips, the lace wrapped tightly across his cock, the openings of small hearts in the lace revealing the soft orange hairs beneath. Just above and below, sets of white ribbon connected garters and harnesses across thighs and abs, almost inviting the eye to wander.</p><p>Everything about the ensemble was so <em>delicate</em>, so <strong>fragile</strong>… all but the crop that Ferdinand had lifted from the table near their bed, which now tapped thoughtfully against one leg.</p><p>Oh, how Hubert loved that old crop that Ferdinand had no longer found useful for his horses. He had since discovered a much better use for the piece of equipment since it had gone a little less rigid than he needed for breaking in his horses; breaking in his <strong><em>husband</em></strong>. Hubert couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down to it hungrily, letting out a rather breathy whimper when it moved from Ferdinand’s thigh to directly under his chin, prodding him to look up. Ferdinand was staring at him with a fond smirk, his eyes partially hooded with lust. “Tell me, Hubert. What is your purpose in life?” he purred, moving the crop to stroke his cheek. Hubert swallowed, his eyes fluttering shut once more.</p><p>“To serve, my dear,” he breathed, leaning into the touch of the soft leather crop.</p><p>“Good, good,” Ferdinand chuckled. Hubert felt the crop moving down to his neck, twirling once at his Adam’s apple before continuing to make its way down to the top of his buttoned shirt. On cue, he lifted his hands to begin unbuttoning. “And who do you serve?”</p><p>“I… I serve only L-” Hubert did not manage to complete the slip of tongue before a foot came quickly to press against his cock and the crop gave him a soft, yet harsh tap on his cheek. It had been just a few months since he and Ferdinand held their wedding in Enbarr, and Ferdinand had been spending this time <strong>conditioning</strong> him. Hubert welcomed such filthy acts Ferdinand had been performing behind closed doors, and even more so when Edelgard had explained to him over tea that she would not be offended if he took time to begin serving his husband now that their war had been won. He flinched, not at the contact, his cock had done enough to show that he did not mind this form of punishment. But at himself, at his slip of the tongue.</p><p>“You, my love. I am nothing more than a pawn to service Ferdinand von Aegir,” he sighs, carefully, oh so carefully lifting himself against the pressure of Ferdinand’s foot. “Only you, please forgive my misstep.”</p><p>Suddenly, Ferdinand was leaning forward, drawing him towards his mouth, and Hubert immediately allowed Ferdinand to delight in the immediacy of his surrender. Throughout his life, Hubert had found such little pleasure kissing, spending his life believing it to be a weak act too quick to devolve into sloppy obscenities and surrenders of the mind and flesh— but oh, how he <em>enjoys</em> kissing Ferdinand von Aegir. As always, Ferdinand’s tongue is sweet with desire for him as it brushed against his lips and began to invade his mouth.</p><p>He knew that this was Ferdinand’s game, he knew that he was to sit steady and enjoy what affection was thrown his way during these moments. But every miniscule touch he was receiving from the redhead teases the loose threads of already <em>frayed</em> composure. His fingers began to move to gently dance across the stockings on Ferdinand’s legs and he immediately became drunk at the way Ferdinand began humming approvingly against his lips. The pressure from Ferdinand’s foot had disappeared, leaving Hubert <strong>wanting</strong>. Ferdinand broke off with a shaky breath. “You do love me so sweetly, Hubert. I will allow this mistake to pass without punishment.”</p><p>Slowly, Hubert opened his eyes, drinking in the sight once again. Ferdinand had moved to sit on the black velvet bench at the end of their bed, one leg crossed over the other, his foot pointed elegantly where it danged in the air. As usual, every movement of his, even in the moment of desire and unsteady heads such as this, was graceful and poised. Hubert watched patiently while Ferdinand sat in thought, his leg occasionally bouncing in the air. He was slowly beginning to feel <em>faint</em> at the sheer tightness of the front of his trousers. Another crack erupted in his already thin composure while he considered moving forward to pleasure his husband without permission. It would certainly mean punishment, Hubert knew, but it would be so worth it to take this man here and now before getting his next command. Was this who he would become as the husband of the distinguished Prime Minister of the Empire of Fodlan? A beastly man of pure lust nearly bursting at the seams the moment he saw Ferdinand von Aegir nearly exposed before him?</p><p>The thought was gone from him in a moment when Ferdinand tapped a finger to his chin twice, looking Hubert up and down eagerly. “My love,” Ferdinand purred, beckoning him forward with a slow crook to his finger. Hubert shuffled forward until his chin touched Ferdinand’s open palm and stared up into those citrine eyes as if in worship. And what else could it be? Ferdinand von Aegir had and would always be the closest thing Hubert von Vestra would have to faith in a higher power. While long ago he had been quick to deny it with cruel words and insults, Hubert had never been able to fully deny that Ferdinand was an <strong>angelic</strong> being walking the earth and gracing him with heavenly praise. “I want to see you. Take off those clothes and kneel like a good boy, will you?”</p><p>Hubert nodded, slowly rising to his feet. Piece by piece, Hubert’s clothing fell from him while Ferdinand appraised him from where he sat on the bench, giving the occasional hum of praise and lustful mutter about how beautiful he found Hubert’s. gaunt muscles and nearly <em>cadaverous</em> skin. He must work slowly, hands trembling as he eyes the space between his husband’s legs, seemingly quivering and leaking from the thorough attention it was prepared for, trying to keep his mind free of visions of weaving himself together with Ferdinand until he is so <strong>suffused</strong> inside of him, there is no boundary defining where Ferdinand ends, and he begins.</p><p>As if putting on a rather impatient show, Ferdinand stretched out lazily, one leg coming forward in a point while he leaned his arms back against the bed. His eyes never once wavered off Hubert removing his clothing. Underneath the soft candlelight glow that lit their chambers, he could see the freckles dusting Ferdinand’s tanned skin rippling with his muscles, clinging to his exposed shoulders, his reddened cheeks, small moles that trailed across his abs. Hubert wished to kiss every single one.</p><p>Once he was completely naked before Ferdinand, he knelt before his husband and bowed his head slightly. This was Ferdinand’s favourite part, always. He loved the feeling of being completely in command of Hubert’s next moves, leaving him in the balance before giving him his next task. Spreading his legs open before Hubert, Ferdinand smiled and simply tapped his thigh with the crop, remaining silent as he watched his husband drop to his hands before him. Ever so slowly, Hubert began to leaving feather light kisses along Ferdinand’s left calf, working his way slowly to his thighs. Gazing up while making his way along the inside of his lover’s thigh, he was greeted by the sight of Ferdinand staring down at him through golden lashes, mouth parted slightly while he idly slid his fingers over a perked nipple peeking through lace. At the sight, Hubert nearly stumbled in his attentions, stalling for but a second right above the knee to stare at the show above him. Ferdinand smirked. Hubert continued his journey along his thighs, leaving wet kisses in his wake.</p><p>Green eyes flickered back down, a slight grin gracing his lips between kisses at the knowledge that Ferdinand was so <em>diligently</em> watching as he made his way to his destination. The heady scent of musk, lavender soap and lust filled his head as he gently nudged aside the lace small clothes that clung to Ferdinand’s erection, revealing his prize. Within a second, Hubert was mouthing ever so gently at Ferdinand’s reddening tip, grasping gently at his length.</p><p>Ferdinand moaned softly as Hubert licked a quick stripe in the wake of his grip before stroking gently. “A wonderful display, my pet,” Ferdinand crooned, his voice quivering with the anticipation and pleasure of what Hubert would be doing shortly with his tongue. The crop once again found Hubert’s cheek, dancing for a moment on the long expanse of protruding bone before slipping into it’s rightful place under his chin. Hubert met Ferdinand’s eyes and knew immediately what to do. Standing, he took his husband’s hand delicately, leading him towards the edge of their large, four poster bed before climbing atop their silken sheets and positioning himself on his back. With a smile, Ferdinand stood above him, trailing the crop down the side of his torso before nudging at Hubert’s lips with his erection held loosely in his hand.</p><p>Hubert felt a low purr rumbling from his own throat as his tongue finally dipped under Ferdinand’s length, taking him into his mouth with sharp strokes of his tongue from this new angle. At the action, Ferdinand groaned loudly. Oh, how he thanked those along is <strong>wretched</strong> bloodline for the tasks he had been required to learn as a spymaster and servant to House Hresvelg. Years of swallowing various venoms and toxins to build his strengths in his area of expertise had left most of his throat in a constant state of numbness, allowing him to completely take every inch that Ferdinand pushed down his newly exposed throat. Ferdinand deserved someone who could take him deeply within their throat without so much as a wince, and this was what he provided proudly.</p><p>Even with the power clearly in his hands, Ferdinand is so sensitive, so responsive to each ministration of his tongue, rewarding him with full bodied shudders and gasping breaths beneath his careful mouthing at his erection. Hubert was always so careful diving between those powerful thighs, bringing his tongue to swirl torturously slow around his husband’s cock during each gentle thrust into his mouth, while his fingers began to consecrate every slope and camber of his balls beneath.</p><p>Taking Ferdinand down to the hilt, until his chin brushed into those soft, delicately trimmed curls at the base of his cock, Hubert quickly slipped his hand lower from where his balls sat, gently toying at the crevasse of his ass and caressing gently against the outside of his hole, careful not to move to hastily without oil dripping fingers. Ferdinand let out a stuttering moan, wrapping his fingers gently around his throat, almost as if a call and response. This merely spurred Hubert on farther, carefully constricting his throat around Ferdinand’s length before Ferdinand let out a sharp keen, squeezing against his head between powerful thighs.</p><p>More thought than anyone could know had to go into moments like these, lest he become completely lost basking in the gentle hymns and praise that were falling from Ferdinand’s mouth, driving him slowly insane with each whispered compliment. Instead, he focused on that smell between his thighs, where his nose buried so deeply against his husband’s balls, a tangy, musky scent was captivating, especially so when Ferdinand began bucking his hips quicker and pushing his length farther into his throat. The smell of arousal and sweat wafted up into Hubert’s nose, pushing him to begin palming against his own painfully tight erection.</p><p>Very suddenly, Ferdinand was panting his name into the quiet sanctuary that was their chambers and pulling out of the depths of his throat with a sad smile. Hubert ignobly wiped at his lips with the back of his bare hand, his eyes pleading with his lover to understand what he had done wrong and gauging how harsh this punishment would be for his misstep. Surely, stroking his own cock in the throes of his passion was not too debauched? But Ferdinand merely cupped his cheek and smiled wider. “I wish to finish with your cock inside of me, dear. Come, lay properly upon the bed.”</p><p>Hubert followed the order quickly, laying himself out against their pillows before Ferdinand climbed atop of him, having grabbed the oil stored in the drawer next to their bed and spreading a generous amount onto his own fingers. Hubert, once again, immediately knew how this would work and began trailing his fingers down the sharp panes of Ferdinand’s stomach carefully.</p><p>Ferdinand was soon reaching around to begin stroking and stretching himself while Hubert’s other hand found his cock, stroking slowly while his husband panted above him. Hubert heard the command- <em>“Speak.”</em>- and began to raise his voice to describe what he saw above him to Ferdinand, his rich, grave voice causing tremors to make their way through his lover. It had always been Hubert’s upper hand in their bedroom, knowing that Ferdinand came apart at the sound of his voice. While he did not see the appeal, Ferdinand immediately requested Hubert was vocal in the bedroom once they finally came together as lovers. Within moments, Ferdinand pressed a hand to Hubert’s abdomen and cried out for him, clearly pushing himself close to his own limit. Shifting expertly, Ferdinand was soon lining himself up with Hubert’s cock and smiling wide at the animalistic moan that ripped from Hubert’s throat as he bottomed out. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he acknowledged the feeling of tears pricking his eyes and rolling down the sharp lines of his face.</p><p>“Mm, you always fill me so well,” Ferdinand crooned, pressing his fingers lightly against the extra firmness in his abdomen created by his lover’s presence within him. Completely sheathed within Ferdinand’s heat, Hubert felt his breath coming rapidly with each gentle clench and quiver while he adjusted to the feeling. The tears were not stopping, and Hubert began wondering if all lovers to the descendants of Cichol felt this exhalation, this <em><strong>ecstasy</strong> </em>in these saintly creatures. The words being spoken barely made it to his ears over the roaring going through his ears at the relief he was finally granted. “<em>Oh, Hubie</em>,” Ferdinand was moaning, gently circling his hips mere inches while he settled, the small amount of friction caused by the movements causing his blood to come alight like fire.</p><p>Ferdinand seemed to be noticing the subtle twitches of Hubert’s fingers against the sheets and his controlled breaths below him because within a moment he was leaning forward along Hubert’s chest with a sly smile. The mere feeling of heavy, silken ginger curls pooling along his chest was enough to test his frayed composure under his husband.</p><p>“You stay still and hold yourself back while I go for a ride, dear,” Hubert heard him whispering against the shell of his ear, distracted farther by two plump lips pressing to the sensitive area. “And I’ll let you take your reward for yourself.”</p><p>Within moments, Hubert was completely stilled. Not only did he find himself in awe when Ferdinand rode him like one of his prize horses, bouncing happily on his cock like it meant the world, but he knew that Ferdinand was sincere. While he could be cruel in his commands, he knew his husband was not a liar. If he served well, he would truly get to have Ferdinand for himself. Ferdinand righted himself and set a hand behind him on Hubert’s thigh, the other resting on his own chest to play coyly with a nipple through the delicate lace of his bodice as he prepared for his evening ride. This is a practiced ritual between them.</p><p>Before long, Ferdinand is filling the air with breathy moans and babbling sweet words of praise for Hubert while his body quakes, quivering thighs and a heaving chest shattering such carefully maintained grace.</p><p>He collapses unceremoniously atop him and reaches instinctively to wrap his arms around Hubert’s neck, caressing mouth and tongue against the long, pale throat presented before him. He found himself gasping out garbled moans while Ferdinand continued grinding out his ebbing pleasure along Hubert’s cock. Rather than dwelling on his need for release, he instead stares awestruck at the beautiful sight above him, Ferdinand being taken in what seemed to be an uninhibited <strong>rapture</strong> of Hubert’s doing. Perhaps this was what those of the wicked Church of Seiros felt when looking upon their Goddess. This, this was what Hubert always believed sex should be. Ferdinand von Aegir’s confident resolve shattering after Hubert had handed over his body without a second thought.</p><p>“You’re doing <em>so well</em>, my little <em>lamb</em>,” he praised, accentuated with an indulgent stroke to his own cock, which Hubert gladly took over from him, pumping in the rhythm of his own broken moaning. The sight of the redheaded cavalier bouncing on his hips, thighs flexing with the force of bringing himself down, is downright mouthwatering.  “<em>O-oh, <strong>Hubie</strong></em>… you’ve done so well, I-I’m so close,” Ferdinand was panting out, his face twisting into a perfect picture of ecstasy. “Tell me… tell me what you <strong>want</strong>. <em>Show me</em>.”</p><p>With the type of speed only a spymaster of the highest form the Empire had could carry, Hubert was flipping Ferdinand to lay beneath him on his stomach, dragging his fingers down his sides to hold onto Ferdinand’s ass before slipping himself back into the glorious warmth of Ferdinand’s drenched hole. He resumes the movement between them with languid speed. Swollen lips part, and he anticipates being scolded for his forceful thrusts, but it would seem that Ferdinand could not bring himself to any coherent speech, a high-pitched moan piercing the air. Ferdinand arched his back immediately, presenting his ass farther when he delivers a particularly sharp thrust and thrilling at the way Hubert’s fingers dug sharply into his hipbones. With a smirk, Hubert repeats his action and starts to interrupt each attempt Ferdinand made to speak with increasingly severe thrusts.</p><p>Knowing that he is babbling, Hubert finds himself panting out his own desires between sharp snaps of his hips, feeling himself reaching his peak faster and faster. “I-I wish to… m-make you <strong><em>whole</em></strong>... <em>a-aah, oh</em>… fill you up, Ferdinand.” An uncharacteristically loud moan interrupts his attempts at speaking, echoing against the ornate bedroom walls of the Prime Minister’s Suite. It can barely be heard above the symphony their bodies made, surrounding them with a delicious harmony. This was no issue for Hubert, currently trying to convey a veneration too primeval, too sacrosanct for spoken language as his thrusting became chaotic, <strong>hectic</strong> as he drew closer to his release. And above it all, he could hear Ferdinand’s honied voice above the carnal moans and slapping of skin, amused and aroused.</p><p>“You want me filled to the brim with your seed, swollen as if with child? Please, Hubert. <em>Fill me, please</em>.”</p><p>Ferdinand’s intended result was almost instant. From behind the darkness of his shut eyes, a piercing, <em>dazzling</em>white burst of pleasure flares up as he drives himself forward into Ferdinand’s warmth one final time. He feels nearly incandescent with the heat spreading throughout him as he pumped his lover full. It almost feels as if his wretched, scarred body is disintegrating under the blinding radiance flooding through him. Somewhere, distantly, his ears are graced with the sounds of Ferdinand keening as he came along with his spouse. What a sound, what a blessing this was. If Hubert believed in the goddess in any way, he would be thanking her for blessing him with Ferdinand von Aegir constricting around his cock and crying out his name. Hubert rocked gently against Ferdinand, milking himself dry within him before pulling out and dropping to the mattress below.</p><p>After a moment of delicate caresses and puffed, gasping breaths, a chartreuse eye fluttered open. In the post-orgasm afterglow, Ferdinand practically shone like a beacon of heavenly, golden light as he beamed over towards him with strawberry blonde curls fanning out around him. He looks gratified, blissful even. And so, so in love. Hubert lazily dragged his hand along his body, stopping once he reached his hot, reddened cheek and swirling a thumb across the tanned, freckled skin there. Ferdinand smiled wider, sorrel eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.</p><p>“I love you, Hubert von Vestra,” he muttered, turning his head slightly to leave a soft kiss along Hubert’s magic-scorched palm. Hubert felt himself swell with the emotions only someone like Ferdinand von Aegir could bring out in him.</p><p>Supporting himself on an elbow, he leaned down to kiss Ferdinand with the kind of chaste tenderness that contradicted the debauched act that proceeded it. “I love you, too, my sunshine,” he replied before turning away to begin the process of cleaning his husband up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! let me know what you thought! :) make sure to follow me on twitter @roamnginstigatr for any new work updates, or just general fire emblem: three houses shenanigans!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>